The Power of Fangirls
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: In the Forest of Death, Orochimaru and the Sound Four underestimated the most powerful force of all: Uchiha Sasuke’s fangirls. His underestimation changes the whole of the Naruto series.


There were eight Konoha teams that made it to the second half of the Chuunin Exams. Of the Rookie Nine, and Kabuto's all male team, only two of the girls were Sasuke's fangirls –Sakura and Ino. The other four teams, however, had several fangirls. One team made up entirely of Sasuke's Fangirls – Kayla, Midori, and Kimi – was affectionately called "Team Cheerleader" by their sensei. Two of the other teams had two fangirls each on it – Sumi and Dani, and Mika and Sora. The last team only had a single fangirl on it – Jenni.

Despite the fact that it would be humanely impossible to have heard Sakura's scream of "Get away from Sasuke-kun, you perverted hussy!" for most of the fangirls, they did. Also despite the fact that there was no way they could get to Sasuke before Orochimaru left, they did.

Poor, poor Orochimaru never saw them coming.

1234567890

Despite being the farthest away when she heard Sakura's scream, Jenni was the first of Sasuke's fangirls to arrive. Right as Orochimaru began to stretch out his neck to bite Sasuke, Jenni landed on his neck, slamming his face into the dirt before he even reached Sasuke.

Sakura let out a battle cry and with a surprising amount of strength, flung the stunned Sasuke over her shoulder in a fireman-style carry and took to the trees. The Sound Four moved to engage her, only to have more of Sasuke's fangirls get in the way.

Team Cheerleader happily took on Tayuya and her three demons. Even though the summons were over three times their height, Team Cheerleader avoided any injuries with a series of complicated, yet elegant flips, twists, and jumps.

Sumi and Dani, who were twins from the Akimichi clan, took on Jiroubou. Jiroubou quickly became their bouncy ball as they used their bellies as launching pads, sending him bouncing back and forth between them.

Mika and Sora, despite being on the same team, hated each other. Strangely enough, their teamwork was also better than the ANBU. They engaged Sakon and Ukon, and after tricking the brothers into splitting up, tied them to separate trees, before getting into a fight over who Sasuke would like the most.

That left Sakura with Kidoumaru. Sasuke watched in horror as Kidoumaru attacked, only for Sakura to dodge repeatedly while not paying any attention to him. Sakura was rummaging around in her back for something. Finally she found it, and with a triumphant "Aha!" she pulled out a can of bug spray.

Sakura sprayed it in an indignant Kidoumaru's face, only for to infuriate the spider-nin. Luckily, she was saved by Ino's timely intervention.

Ino, despite being closest at the time Sakura screamed, was the last to arrive. She surveyed who needed the battlefield, and immediately took off to help Team Cheerleader. She managed to take over Tayuya's mind, and then turned to Kidoumaru.

"Hey, spider-butt, lookie here," she said, using Tayuya's voice. Kidoumaru turned just in time to see 'Tayuya' turn around, pull down her pants, and moon him. The act was enough of a distraction for Sakura to connect a chakra-enhanced punch to his head and knock him out.

Meanwhile, Jenni let out a "Yeehah!" as Orochimaru (still having his neck stretched out) flailed around, trying to get her off of him. Just as Orochimaru managed to get her off, three teams of ANBU arrived. Orochimaru decided to cut his losses and get out of there. While he succeeded in leaving the forest undetected, the Sound Four was not so lucky, and got to spend several weeks with the Interrogation and Torture department.

Naruto stumbled into the clearing, still covered in the guts of the snake that tried to eat him, and sat down beside Sasuke, slightly stunned at the damage the girls had caused. Sasuke turned to him with a happy look on his face.

"Screw gaining power," Sasuke told Naruto. "All I have to do to kill Itachi is sic my fangirls on him!"

1234567890

At an unknown location, far from Konoha, Uchiha Itachi shivered. He had a very bad feeling…

1234567890

Because of the fact that he no longer had the Sound Four to put up the barrier, Orochimaru was stuck using low-powered underlings that had gotten a crash course in barrier jutsu. This, of course, led to the barrier failing, and several teams of ANBU joining the fight with alongside the Hokage, which, of course, led to Orochimaru getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Gaara, after threatening Sasuke, came up against the most powerful force he had ever seen. No, not Uzumaki Naruto, fangirls – more specifically Sasuke's fangirls. Ten minutes after fighting with them, Gaara ran to Temari, half-hiding behind her, half-hugging her waist, screaming "SAVE ME NEE-CHAN!"

Jenni, treating the large snake summons as bulls from the rodeo, rode on the their backs as they bucked around, squishing Sound- and Sand-nin, still screaming "Yeehah!" from the top of her lungs.

1234567890

A few weeks later, Sarutobi had decided that he needed to retire and sent Jiraiya and Naruto to find Tsunade. Hours later, Sasuke found out about Itachi going after Naruto, and decided that it was now or never. He gathered his fangirls and headed out. Hinata, hearing that her precious Naruto-kun was in danger, followed him.

1234567890

Itachi's bad feeling grew worse and worse as he stood facing Naruto, and he wasn't sure why. Then his little brother showed up, followed by a gaggle of fangirls.

"Oh shit," Itachi said, surprising Kisame. Sasuke and Naruto grinned and pulled out a bowl of popcorn from where, Itachi had no clue.

And to be perfectly honest, he didn't really care. He was far more preoccupied with the fangirls that were currently trying, and succeeding, to kill him and Kisame.

1234567890

Jiraiya came upon a virtual blood bath in the hallway, and rushed into the hotel room he was sharing with Naruto expecting the worst.

Instead, Naruto and Sasuke were playing strip poker with the fangirls. Naruto was still completely dressed, indicating that he hadn't lost a hand yet, Sasuke had all but his shirt on, and Sasuke's fangirls were in various states of undress.

The fangirls, though having no problem with Naruto, didn't like Jiraiya looking at them, and promptly gave him the second worst beating of his life (the worst coming from Orochimaru's fangirls, which had included Tsunade at the time).

1234567890

Sasuke, being a closet-pervert, happily declared Naruto (the undisputed King of Strip Poker) his brother in all but blood. Once the paperwork came through, Uzumaki Naruto became Uchiha Naruto. Kayla, Kimi, Mika, and Dani, deciding that an Uchiha was an Uchiha and they liked blondes best, immediately converted to Naruto fangirls.

Hinata, refusing to lose Naruto to them, challenged all of them four of them to a fight at once. Not just winning the fight, but winning by a landside, not only secured her place as the Hyuuga clan heir, but as the top Naruto fangirl.

1234567890

Tsunade returned, after being dragged back physically by Sakura and Hinata (Sasuke and Naruto's top fangirl respectively). The marks of Tsunade's fingers digging into the ground as she was dragged back to Konoha could be seen in the ground for several decades after the event.

She became Hokage, under heavy protest, and took both Sakura and Hinata as her apprentices.

1234567890

Orochimaru tried to declare war against Konoha, but the newly formed ANBU team, aptly called the "Fangirl Squad", killed any chance he had at an alliance with other villages. The fact that Suna's Jinchuuriki had run away from these girls screaming his head off every time he saw them (not to mention freaking out every time they were mentioned and curling up into a protective ball), scared many of the other villages into submission.

1234567890

Akatsuki sent two more teams after Naruto. The results were the same as Itachi and Kisame, a veritable blood bath. Afterwards, the Fangirl Squad was sent out after Akatsuki. Sora even used Kisame's sword, which she had declared hers when the shark-faced-nin kicked the bucket. Mika used Zabuza's sword, which Naruto had given her when she muttered jealously about Sora's sword. The two worked together even better than they had before.

1234567890

Eventually, using the Clan Restoration Act, Sasuke married Sakura, Ino, Sumi, Jenni, Sora, and Midori, while Naruto married Hinata, Kayla, Kimi, Mika, and Dani. With all the girls (save the twins) being from different clans, they essentially owned the Council (puppy dog eyes were the typical ownage weapon of choice), and Naruto eventually became Hokage. Ironically, the first Uchiha to be made Hokage, wasn't an Uchiha by blood.

Strip Poker Night at the Uchiha Compound quickly became a local legend.

1234567890

This was meant to be nothing more than a short scene in the Forest of Death, but then it mutated. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, despite all the OCs. This is it for this story. Read and Review, please! Smiles!

Rune


End file.
